The Mummy Chronicle's
by TriGemini
Summary: Events that take place before in the past lives, the present before TM and before TMR. Leading up to the last big events in their lives.
1. TMC:Scroll 1

**The Mummy Chronicles**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Mummy, or the Mummy Returns, Stephen Sommers does. So please do not sue me.

* * *

**A/U: **This will be a series of stories. That will surround the characters of **The Mummy** and **The Mummy Returns**. However, there will also be new characters involved, as well. Each of the stories will be a different plotline about the beginning of their fate, to everyday scenes of their lives in ancient Egypt during the reign of Seti I, to their lives in the present, moving up to the events of **The Mummy**. Then I will continue the chronicles during the ten years before the events of **The Mummy Returns**. Not to mention, a few concerning the years afterward that lead up to the events of the last story I am going to write for this series. In addition, just a warning I am planning to write my own versions of both, **The Mummy** and **The Mummy Returns**. For it will be apart from this series that I am writing, including the story that will go after The Mummy Returns that will conclude everything. Additionally, I cannot promise that everything will be historically accurate. So read of your own accord.

* * *

**Chronicle 1: A Beginning To Fate**

* * *

_There's a divinity that shapes our ends –_

**-Shakespeare**

* * *

Fate! Do you believe in fate? Do you suppose that there is a power that is able to determine events before they can even happen? In which man has no control over. If not then you are not a believer. That's all right though, it doesn't matter if you truly believe or not. For in this world there are many who do think that fate does exist. Then again, perhaps they simply believe in the fact that anything is possible and some things could always happen in one's lifetime. However, in order to believe that certain preordained events are meant to actually come to pass. That is a test of faith one must take and be able to decide for their own-self. For in order to believe, you need to look pass what you can see or experience. That in fact is the only way to understand what fate really is about. Furthermore, it seems that fate tends to work in mysterious ways. In general, at first we probably don't understand why certain things have to happen. However, with time, patience, and most of all faith, we come to an understanding that for every action that is done, for every intention that is meant, there is a reason behind it all. Even if we deny it and don't follow fate. As the saying goes, _"what's meant to be, will find a way"_. Meaning that sooner or later, fate catches up with you and has its own way. For there is no escaping it. Even as it ends, everything will draw near and come to what it was truly heading for. Anyway, even if we did get to decide on our own course of life. How does one know for certain, that the choices one makes in life will not be influenced by fate itself? That in fact is simply a mystery that is left to be resolved on its own.

It is supposedly said from the very beginning of time, that the ancient gods and goddesses of many, contrived fate for their own amusement. Watching idly by as they toyed with the fates of many and wondered the many possibilities that this new power could give them for their own benefit. However, with time passing they came to realize that their ability to control fate was a powerful tool. Particularly, knowing that in their hands was the gift to shape the lives of those who not only revered them, but feared them, as well. Thus, the beginning of an ancient plot, which would span many centuries and set in motion a time set of events that, would not be deterred by interference. Hence, from the divine mouths of the gods and goddesses to their many acolytes, who served them devotedly came the beginning of their culture. Starting from the many myths that had originated during the ancient times, to the ones that had survived the centuries and countless of generations, the stories from long-ago, were told and retold, until they became ingrained in the memories of the surviving people. As a result, from this the people learned to not repeat the mistakes of the past and guard the secrets of the ancient desert. Nevertheless, if the day should come, and the one thing that shouldn't be raised from the dead does rise, then there would be fierce consequences of what could happen if the stories proved to be true. Just for that thought, fate will begin to set in motion a sequence of events that had been designed by the ancient gods and goddesses, themselves. That would ultimately intertwine the fates of many people and in the end change their lives for the better or worse.

For one in particular, he was duty-bound to watch over the ancient ruins and keep the secrets of his people from the day of his birth. Just like so many of his ancestors had previously done 3,000 years before him. He had always believed in the ancient stories and in the old ways. Never once doubting that what occurred in the past during ancient times, might very well could be brought back again if not properly taken cared of in the present. For that reason, he keeps watch to make sure nobody disturbs the secrets that lie within the ancient ruins. His duty is to be the watcher, the guardian of the ancient city, and he will do anything to keep outsiders from discovering what lies underneath the ancient ruins…always. Then again, he does not realize to do this task, he will encounter those who will bring forth the beginning of a new path for him. He will rely on his faith, his allies, his friends, and mostly himself, as well. To face his true destiny that lies ahead of him.

A non-believer who doesn't want to know what fate has in store for him. He doesn't realize that fate will change his mind over what he believes when he encounters this new path chosen for him. Unknown to his knowledge, he too bears the mark and he's a protector, as well. It will take much for this one to believe. However, with time he shall come to terms with his own fate, when he does believe.

She was a modern thinker and didn't believe in nonsense but in real facts. Her belief was _'if she could see it and touch it then it was real'_. However soon enough her world and way of thinking would be challenged by an accidental discovery. She would soon realize that some things couldn't be explained by science but by belief only. Moreover, that sometimes our very present determines the outcome of the future, but explains also the past. Soon enough she will discover her regal past and accept that part as herself without much disbelief.

He may not be the wisest person in the present. Nevertheless, he can be trusted when he is most needed. For he's a brother and a true friend, even if he comes off like a foolish person at most times.

He made a mistake in the ancient past and paid it with his life. Condemned to eternal torment and never finding peace. He suffered the worst fate ever by being cursed. Yet he believed that he did it out of love for his beloved and himself. However, was it really worth all the sacrifice in the end? Or did he realize it meant nothing in the end?

She was forced into a life that she did not want. Chosen by her Pharaoh to serve him, she had no choice. Her only happiness was that of the friendship she had with one of the Pharaoh's daughters and the secret love she held for the High Priest of Osiris. Even though, it was forbidden, she was willing to risk it. Not to mention, withholding a grudge against another daughter of Pharaoh, which in the end proved to be a contest of wills between them both. However, in the end it all led to tragedy due to a forbidden love, a risk, and the loss of a great friend. Her present isn't any better. She is sneaky, persuasive, and again is willing to risk it all for the sake of regaining her lover back once more. And she will do it. But in the end, she will realize that her present course could have been different than the one she chose.

She was of the royal house in her past life and yet was of two different worlds in the present. Her soul throughout the ages had remained the same, only slightly altered by some of the modern ways. For she was loved by one of the greatest men of the ages and even today, he waits to reunite with her again, for their love was eternal and it was a bond that could never be broken. In the past, she gained the friendship of the person that would one day betray her family. However, in the end she never had the chance to fulfill her destiny in the past due to the untimely tragedy that befell her. Never realizing that her death would be the spark to cause a chain of events that would end the happiness of those she loves. Now she lives again and has a second chance to do what she couldn't have done in the past. Moreover, this time it will turn out all right.

What none of these people realized at this point was that soon enough the moment would come and it would be time for fate to make its move. It would be bringing together the forces of good and evil in an all out battle. Clandestinely the ancient gods and goddesses as we speak are planning out their fate. _"If you wish to hear what they say wait for the next scroll."_

* * *

**A/U: **So is it good so far? Or is it bad to read? Not worth continuing at all because there's something completely and very wrong with it? Tell me and be nice but honest also…okay. 


	2. TMC:Scroll 2

**The Mummy Chronicles**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Mummy, or the Mummy Returns, Stephen Sommers does. So please do not sue me.

* * *

**Chronicle 2: The Divine Plan**

* * *

_Plans fail for lack of counsel, but with many advisers, they succeed. _

**-Proverbs 15:22, NIV translation**

* * *

In a dwelling that is far-off into the desert where no man or creature lives A thinly veil surrounds it in protection to keep wanderers away. For in reality this place did not exist, unless one truly looked for it, since it was warded off against the view of mortals. For this was a sacred place. A place only opened to the chosen few and to the ones they served with true devotion. Only few were allowed in this place and even then, entrance was restricted still to some of them. However, in some occasions you cannot keep out everyone. No matter how hard you try to do so. The power one wields is often the key in which gets them to where they are and in this situation is one of them.

The night itself was peaceful, as was inside the stone dwelling. The occupants that dwelled in the four walls of the stone dwelling were fast asleep. Because it was said that no person in the sacred temple, be awake during this hour of night for any reasons. Nevertheless, one person was still awake and musing on the thoughts that were going through her head. She knew the punishment for disobeying her goddess and god. It was unlike her to be disobedient to the ones that bestowed on her, her gift of foresight. However, she it didn't seem like she had any choice tonight, for he was coming and he would not be patient if no one was there when he arrived. It seemed as if this was betrayal somehow. She had seen the future in only a small amount, for seers weren't allowed to see the full image or else others would be tempted to change the outcome of what was supposed to happen. She had devoted her life to her gift and to the deities that she served. She felt that this was betrayal because she did not speak of it to anyone that day. She only knew that soon the one she awaited would come and he would ask her what she had seen in her vision. However, she never realized what this would to do for those the vision entailed. Once more, she dwelled on the matter as she began to pace in front of the great fire that sat blazing inside the pit. Staring at it endlessly, she got lost once more into her thoughts. In an instant though, she heard a crash throughout the room. In hearing it, she snapped out of her daze and turned around to see what it was that caused such a clatter. While she looked around, she realized that she was looking into an empty room. Aside from her, there was no one else. However, the sound came again and this time accompanied by an eerie form that appeared in a whirl of fire. When the flames lessened, there in the circle of ashes appeared the form of an animal. The animal was a reddish color; it had long squared ears, a down-turned snout, and a canine-like body with an erect forked tail. At seeing this, the young priestess became frightened. Even though, it didn't surprise her that the one that she expected wouldn't show his true form to her. After all, she was a mere mortal and it was unheard that the divine gods and goddesses would ever appear to any mortal beings without a very good purpose. Still though, to look upon this very sight worried the young priestess very much. Therefore, out of reverence for the divine being that shared her presence. She knelt before the animal and firmly placed her face onto the marble floor. Whilst she did this, the being itself had taken on another form. This time it was a more recognizable one. He appeared in human form. In a gruff voice, he spoke to the young priestess who knelt before him.

"Get up, Seer!" he ordered in a gruff manner. He was in no mood to play games, when he found out that someone finally would give him the answers to his present dilemma he wasted no time in coming to seek them. However, he was surprised to find his answers coming from a mere priestess, more importantly a mere mortal at best. He detested mortals. Well most of them, especially the ones that weren't loyal to him or those that attempted to defy him at times. In the end, though he was the victor. After all, he was a god, nothing could keep him from doing what he did best, and that was causing chaos in the world below his domain. The young priestess in question was still trembling from the sound of his voice and feared the worse. However, since he had made no moves toward her yet, she believed everything to be all right for the moment. Therefore, she did as she was told to do; she got up from her present position and stood firmly in front of the divine being in front of her. She looked at him and gazed intently at his present appearance. He was tall, muscular, quite good-looking, with wild red-hair, dark eyes, and yet she could sense the aura of evil around him. She could also tell that there was something bothering him for he was agitated, short-tempered, and most definitely in a foul mood. He paced back and forth letting the black armor he wore clink and clank each time he moved. Suddenly he stopped and turned to where she stood. At this she instantly dropped her head, for no mortal was allowed to look directly into the face of a deity. Next thing she heard were footsteps that strode towards her, until they stopped a few inches from her face. After that, he began to speak once more to her.

"You know who I am Seer?" he asked brusquely towards her. She in return just nodded her head in reply.

"Good. I will tell you why I am here Seer. For many years, I have been with the need to know one thing and apparently, you of all mortals have been given the answer I seek. Therefore, you will tell me now what I wish to hear. So speak Seer, what have you to say to your God," he said expectantly.

The young priestess on her part kept her face downward once more. She knew that whatever she said would not truly appease him. For she wasn't shown everything and there were only few who could see all. However, not many had that gift for it was extremely rare. Still she knew that she would have to talk and hope for the best that it was what he wanted to hear. Therefore, she took a breath, closed her eyes and began to speak,

"Oh, Great Set! I have foreseen what I believe will be. A new line of rulers will begin once more. For on the throne of Egypt a new dynasty will be established and they will praise and worship as many others have done before in their times. I also see a great war to come before that time, as well. What's more, is that I see your failure in retaining the power that you seek. For the guardians of those sacred ornaments will never allow it to be used for evil. Alas, my gift has not allowed me to see beyond that and because of that there is nothing more to say."

At hearing, this Set was not happy at all. It was bad enough, that the ages had denied him an answer and finally when there was one, his question was still not answered. In a moment of rage, he backhanded the young woman, who abruptly fell backward onto the floor lying unconscious. While quietly seething to himself, Set sensed a new presence within the room and turned abruptly around to find out who it was in the temple with him. Before him were three familiar faces that he knew very well.

"Mnevis, I did not think your presence was required," he said in a scoffing voice, as he eyed the other three deities with contempt.

It was well known that Set did not get along with many of the other deities and that he did not take to their company very well either. However, he should have expected this somehow. After all, he was trespassing on Mnevis' temple and he had just injured one of the present priestesses that served the deity, himself.

"I see you've injured one of my seers again. Honestly, Set. When will you understand that they are not here to do your bidding, but that of Osiris and Isis," said Mnevis.

At this Set reacted badly. He hated it when both his brother and sister-wife were mentioned in his presence. His quarrel with Osiris caused him many problems in this existence and for that reason it was not a subject he wished to discuss. However, in the present moment Set was worried about them calling his brother to judge him for what he had done in the present moment. What happened between him and the seer was his business. Although, he knew very well that both Shay and Meskhenet weren't very please with his actions either and that they would side with Mnevis on this incident, for seers were only priests and priestesses that could reveal the foresight in which was given to them from the deities, themselves. Set knew that both Shay and Meskhenet were very protective of those that they imparted their gifts to and that Mnevis, himself was protective of his own, as well.

"Do not speak to me of who does who's bidding, Mnevis. In my opinion, all mortals are only good for one thing and that is for them to serve us. I know why you are here, Mnevis. However, it does not explain the reason as for what they are doing here," Set said coolly as he pointed over to the others that stood next to Mnevis. At that precise moment, one of the others chose to speak up.

"We know why you have come here Set and you know as well as the rest of us that you cannot interfere with what has already been put into motion, " said Meskhenet in an impassive tone. She couldn't believe that Set was willing to defy all that had been plan just for his own cause.

"On the contrary, Meskhenet I can change what is yet to come. Because in truth nothing has started yet, it has only begun and I have the power to set things my way, before everything sets in its due course," he said casually. At hearing this others had a panicked look on their faces.

"You cannot do that Set! A balance must be kept in the order for fate to be able to work properly. One cannot just interfere as they please with it. Even we do not have that kind of power. Think rationally Set, if you interfere in the lives of those that you aim to destroy. It will have enormous repercussions on other things, as well. Do you really wish to destroy the fate of the human race? Better yet, would you change our fate?" said Shay in an outraged voice. However, he was also a bit frightened at the thought that Set would truly try to ruin their chances for survival.

"I truly do not care of the outcome of those foolish mortals, Shay. What I care about is the plan that I have in store for them. If you truly believe that, I will let things be as they are, you are sadly mistaken. However, this venture I will take and none of you will be able to stop me in doing so. I will also stop whoever tries to stop me. In the end though I shall prevail, so you have all been warned," he said ruthlessly towards the others and within a flash, he disappeared again in a blaze of fire.

When that happened, the other three deities stood there in concern. They knew that they couldn't allow Set to get his hands on the four sacred ornaments or else he would follow through with his threat. However, he already had one in his possession, which he had stolen from a tomb and hidden it somewhere else. The others however, were in the possession of other guardians…for now. It was only a matter of time until he went for all three ornaments and kills the guardians, as well. They also knew that no matter how he despised mortals. He had his own followers that would do anything to please him and to make him happy. Still they needed a way to stop Set in the meantime it had to be something that would keep him from causing major unbalance to the line of fate and destroying the world, as well.

"So what should we do now, for I cannot sense any changes yet in the original flow of fate yet," said a very worried Meskhenet.

"We will have to wait then until he has made his first move against us. Then we will determine our next action. We shall speak to Osiris about what his brother has done and he will not be pleased with this outcome. I only know that if he does not know now, he will soon find out for this offense is not just against him. However, against the ones that carry his dynasty to the throne," said Mnevis as he looked over to where the young Seer lay on the floor. Once more, the thought of what she had done earlier and knew what would happen to her now that her part had been played and he spoke once more.

"As for the Seer, she has condemned herself and her line. That will be her punishment enough. Her foresight will be what draws this plan out. It will be through her lineage that this will be seen. Only they will be privy to this matter and they will only serve no one else but Osiris and us. The foresight from her line will help those to come in the new dynasty aware of what's to come. Perhaps there is still a chance to resolve this matter before it truly gets out of hands," Mnevis.

The other two just acknowledged what was said by Mnevis. They knew it to be true. They wouldn't be able to stop Set. So now, they had to rely on those that truly could do it. However, what they hadn't realize that it would take too long before things would get started and before it could truly end for good. Even so, lives would be drawn into it and they would not be able to turn from fate so quickly because they had been condemned from the very beginning. Therefore, not much longer after this did time make its way to when the beginning which would also be the end.

It started with a new royal line, a great dynasty that would be remembered throughout the ages. A family from common grounds, was chosen to become the next set of rulers of Egypt and to be able to bring strength, as well. It was from them that all would begin and would end. However, their family will go through many things that will bring about their true destinies at hand.

So great this family will be, once they are introduced you will know their histories, _until the next scroll._

* * *

**A/N: **So here it is. I am not sure it's very good though and I would really like to know if I should continue. If I do, it will probably be awhile until the next one comes out, because my parents are giving me a forced vacation from my computer for a while. They think I spend excessively much time on the computer and that should do other things. Therefore, I am being sent away for several weeks, in the meantime I will try to sneak an update however; I cannot make any promises though.

* * *

**A.E. Information:**

**Set:** He is the god associated with chaos; infertility; the desert; and storms.

**Mnevis:** He is the god associated with the sacred bull of the sun god; and oracles.

**Osiris:** He is the god associated with death; the afterlife; rebirth; fertility; and agriculture.

**Isis:** She is the goddess associated by the Mother (of kings) and magic.

**Shay:** He is the god associated with destiny.

**Meskhen(e)t:** She is the goddess associated with childbirth and destiny.


	3. TMC:Scroll 3

**The Mummy Chronicles **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Mummy, or the Mummy Returns, Stephen Sommers does. So please do not sue me.

* * *

**Chronicle 3: Families**

* * *

_In each family, a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair._

**-Auguste Napier**

* * *

Every family is different from one another. They can be a happy family or they could be an unhappy family. Nevertheless, all families whether rich or poor, selfish or noble, free or enslaved have the same expectations in life. They all wished to live well, to be comfortable, to thrive, and to have big families. For in the end it did not matter what kind of family you were born into, because life was all the same for everyone, albeit there were certain differences, of course. It did not matter that you were born into the nobility, to the poorest peasant, or into slavery. All the people, from every family came from the same beginning and they met the same end. They also had grandfathers, grandmothers, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, and cousins. For that was what a family was in the end. They shared the same bloodline, had the same beliefs, they worshipped their gods and ancestors. Every one of those things united them. All the families began with two parents, a mother and a father. It also did not matter what status the parents held in society for they all had the same expectations for their children. They wanted their children to do great in life, to marry well, to have many children, and to support them when they were old in age.

In every family, each member had their place. Not only that but also every family had their place, as well.

* * *

**(A Planter's Home)**

* * *

By the side of the Nile River, near the edge stood a small shabby house on top of the embankment that was inhabited by a poor planter and his family. The planter's name was Maskini and his wife was Meht-urt. They had seven children together from their marriage, four girls and three boys. Maskini was the fourth son of another planter and yet he had not accomplished much on his own during his years, for two of his older brothers had managed to become scribes at the local register's government department and the third had made his way up the ranks in the Egyptian Army. The planter wasn't exactly a poor, deprived man, although it was known that planting crops didn't bring in much money often. Especially, after taxes had been paid. There wasn't much leftover of the harvest to sell at the marketplace. However, with what little the family did have, the father was fickle on how he spent it. For instance, sometimes, he would waste it on buying unnecessary things like expensive wines, perfumes, scented oils, clothes, or many other things, as well. For that reason, there were times that he wasn't able to provide for his family and they would go hungry for days, due to not having the necessary money for food.

Maskini had never been considered a mild-mannered man, for he was extremely inconsiderate of others, quick-tempered, and at times, he was aggressive, as well, especially when he became angered. During those moments, usually that anger would be directed towards his whole family. For he often used them as a scapegoat for all his life problems. Particularly, when it concerned money they didn't have to spend on necessary provisions. Meht-urt, on her part was a well brought-up woman who had married below her station. As a result, for what she did, her father and the rest of her family disowned her. She was a good wife to her husband and an excellent mother to her children. However, she was also considered very weak-willed and terrified of her husband when he was in one of his rages. Regardless of how Maskini was like, Meht-urt still loved him, and because of that, she could never stand up to him about anything or leave him.

It was during this time that a famine had swept through Egypt causing great misfortune to its inhabitants. Because of this unfortunate event, the crops dried up and had shriveled to pieces, the animals were dying since they couldn't be fed, and many people died because of the food shortage. It was apparent by this point, that Maskini had no choice but to get rid of two of his children. He decided that the two older girls and three older boys would stay behind on the farm so that they could help with the harvest and with the work around the house. However, that meant that the two younger girls would have to go. This piece of news unsettled Meht-urt greatly, for the two youngest were only about four and five years old. What is more, she did not want to part with her children. Unfortunately, she had no strength to fight with her husband over his decision and would have to accept it in the end. The older of the two younger girls was Panya; she was the sixth child to be born into the family. The youngest though, out of the both of them was named Anck-Su-Namun, who was the last child to be born into the family. While Maskini made the arrangements for his two younger daughters. Meht-urt took up the unhappy task to inform the girls of what was going to happen. Even with all the sadness, this was causing Meht-urt; she told her two young daughters that in three days they were going to have to leave their home permanently. She also explained to them the reason why this was happening. Meht-urt explained to both Panya and Anck-Su-Namun that because their family needed the money so desperately their father had decided to sell them into servitude, and later on, they would be sold once more into a high-ranking household as servants.

In those passing three days, Meht-urt spent as much time as she could with her two youngest children; for she knew that once the second day passed, she would never see her two daughters again. Yet once the third day finally came, it seemed that good fortune lay at the doorsteps of the planter's family. For one of Maskini's older brothers, Abasi had convinced him that instead of selling the two younger girls into servitude. Abasi would personally take them, himself and offer them to Pharaoh Seti I, as a gift of goodwill—two extremely loyal servant girls. This delighted Maskini for he got a fair price from his brother for the two girls. What's more is that this piece of news delighted Meht-urt, as well. For this meant, that her two daughters would be much better off serving in the pharaoh's palace rather in some other high-ranking household. Therefore, she prayed to the gods and goddesses that her two daughters be given a better livelihood then the one she and her husband could provide for them.

Thus, began the new destiny that was in stored for Anck-Su-Namun. For there she would find her friends, her enemies, her love, and death.

* * *

**(A Scribe's Home**

* * *

Not far from the great palace of Pharaoh Seti I, was a grand house that belonged to a nobleman. It had a big wall surrounding the house, a leisure garden in the front of the house, and a small lake in the center of the backyard. Behind the house were some storehouses, stables, the animal pens, and nearby were the servant's quarters. Furthermore, in the corner of the courtyard there is a large granary where the wheat is stored. The house belonged to one of pharaoh's most well known scribes, Baniti. He lived with his wife, Dendera, and his only son Jahi. Baniti was the sixth son of a family with twelve children. His father was a wealthy merchant, whose business did quite well. However, because Baniti was one of the younger sons of a wealthy merchant, his father had gotten him admitted to one of the Theban temples near their home to begin his lessons on how to become a scribe. In any case, it became obvious during his studies that Baniti was ideal for the role of scribe and thus excelled in the profession so well, that as he grew older he had gained a position as scribe to work with Pharaoh Seti I, himself. In spite all of the hard work, which the profession entailed. In the end though, the rewards had justified all the good work he did in pharaoh's service. It was quite known that nearly all the high-ranking government officials were of noble birth. However, there were some like Maskini's brother, Abasi, who were quite ambitious and talented as any other scribe, that they would be willing to do whatever to bring themselves to the attention of Pharaoh Seti I and be able to secure a government appointment and titles.

From the time when, his only son had been born, Jahi's life had already been planned. For his father decided that when he was old enough, he would start going to school so he could learn to become a scribe. Because when Jahi had been very young, he had always been told that being a scribe was an important position to have in life. Given that, the scribes were the ones that kept records on every aspect of Egyptian life and were considered the mortar that held the bricks of Egyptian society together. They recorded things like, wills, marriage contracts, drew up contracts and other financial arrangements. They also recorded population lists, lists of military personnel, orders, tax lists; in which the scribes visited farms to workout how much tax the farmer should have to pay to the pharaoh. Therefore, they would count the livestock and assess the fields in order to decide the due amount. They also made lists of animal herds, harvested grain, building materials, and even work attendance records and the wages paid to workers. The scribes also wrote letters, journals, inventories, purchase of orders, royal requests, temple records, and trial transcripts. The scribes were considered an integral part of the Egyptian way of life, for they gave order to the natural chaos of daily life. Furthermore, their jobs, and the lives of many ordinary people, depended on them. They were also some of the few learned members of Egypt's society and that ability to be able to read and write made one appreciated. It was said that if the scribe had true aspiration he could achieve anything. He could enter the government, where a thousand scribes spent their entire lives devoted to the service and yet the life of a scribe wasn't just being a simple record keeper. This position demanded people who were intelligent, independent, and were good at being managers. For they had to know how to give orders, they took meticulous records, and handled most aspects of the business world. In addition, the scribe would be able to join the army if he wished too. He could be invited to feasts at the palace. He could also achieve in time the position of Vizier and become a threat to the throne of pharaoh. As his father once told him, "Jahi…my son," as he looked straight into his son's eyes and continued, _"Behold, there is no scribe who lacks food…The scribe directs the work of everyone else. He pays no taxes." _

Therefore, since the age of four, Jahi was sent to the school near the palace to learn how to read and write hieroglyphics. During his studies, Jahi found that studying to become a scribe was demanding work. It would take many years for one to become skilled at writing and reading. Especially, because the language was so complex and that he had to learn over 700 hieroglyphic signs. In the beginning, Jahi studied under a master scribe, who taught him first the twenty-four sign pictures of the Egyptian alphabet, of a language based on the Semitic and Nilotic, then one by one, he learned the rest of the seven hundred hieroglyphic signs, which signified ideas, objects, or when placed together, made words. Also some of them represented sounds. Every one of these had to be memorized to be used correctly when used in written composition. Jahi also found that the other boys that were in his lessons were from other wealthy families or part of the royal family.

Initially the young scribe-to-be would practice his writing on pieces of ostraca, which were fragments of flat stones or broken portions of clay pottery that were used for less important documents, because the students were not allowed to use papyrus yet. He learned to write by copying various stories from Egyptian literature. In time he had many pieces of ostraca that held amusing animal tales, and stern ethical lectures that were dictated by the master scribe. He also had to learn astronomy and mathematics as required knowledge for his studies. Above all, he had to memorize the countless lists of gods and goddesses, the complicated religious faith of Egypt, and the everlasting rituals, prayers, and hymns. Once he mastered the writing, he would no longer use the ostraca, but palettes of slate, wax, wood, or ivory and as his skill improved he would be permitted to write on papyrus. He carried a pen case with a sliding cover, in which he kept his pointed metal stylus brushes and pens that were made of palm fiber, or alfa grass, or also pointed sections of reeds, and small vials of the red and black ink, that was made from soot or red ochre with a gum base. Yes, his training would be a long beginning, lasting until he was sixteen years of age. Nevertheless, one day he'll be recognized as a scribe, the one who'll be sitting upright, with soft hands—no calluses from manual labor—carrying a wooden palette with brushes and reed pens and a roll of papyrus under his arm. He would make his father proud.

In spite of his apparent indolence at times, he was willing to make the effort to bring honor to his family and greatly serve 'His' Pharaoh in time.

* * *

**(A Hebrew's Home)**

* * *

From the time of Joseph, the Hebrews had come to live in the land of Egypt. After many generations, their people had become great in numbers, for they had descended from Joseph and his eleven brothers. In the beginning, the lives of the Hebrews were okay. However, in time, their numbers multiplied so greatly that the Egyptians began to fear them. Therefore, the Egyptians enslaved the Children of Israel. Still the more they were oppressed the more they increased in numbers. For that reason, the Egyptians began to loathe the Hebrews even more and so they afflicted and mocked them. They also made the lives of the Hebrews bitter with harsh oppression, by means of mortar and bricks, and in all manners of service in the field, they were overcharged.

In the great city of Thebes lived many Hebrews that plied their trade. Masons worked on the homes of the nobles, the palaces of pharaoh's, the great cities of the pharaoh (in other words, they built the pyramids), and the many temples that were worshipped in, as well. The carpenters made furniture for the Egyptians, and they did many other such work and service for them, as well. Don't have the idea that the Hebrews lived a good life in their present situation. For the men worked long and hard hours in the blazing sun and their womenfolk labored day and night in the steaming kitchens, as well doing other unpleasant work. All this was given to them since the Hebrew slaves were considered to be on the bottom of the social hierarchy, where only the other slaves of Egypt were slightly higher in rank above them. Only few gained the distinction of being a personal slave to the individual members of the royal family. On the palace, grounds there stood a separate building that been built to house the Hebrew slaves that served the royal family. The structure was made out of mud bricks and had many rooms in it. The slave quarters were moderate and had little or no furnishings. Also at times, they were overcrowded by the large amounts of people there were. However, this new dwelling for them was better than living in the squalor of the streets or in rickety hovels.

Amongst the many Hebrew slaves that served in the royal place lived Hepzibah and her family. Hepzibah had originally lived in Goshen with her parents before Egyptian soldiers went to look for new slaves to serve the royal family. However, now she lived near the royal palace and served alongside her husband and their four children. Her husband's name was Ezra and they had four children together, three girls and one boy. Hepzibah worked in the steaming kitchens, where she helped prepare the many meals for the royal family, the various nobles that visited the palace each day, the Palace Guards, the Egyptian servants, and the meals for the Egyptian soldiers. Sometimes she would be outside near one of the palace wells washing the linen that belonged to the Egyptian servants. It was strenuous work, but somehow she always found a way to have the strength to do it. Her husband Ezra would work long hours in the day. From morning to dusk, he would observe and help other masonry workers in the building of the statues for the Pharaoh and his family. However, before getting to work he would report to one of the Chief Scribes that were in charge of the building plans. Overall, this task was considered very tiring and yet the task had to be carried out each day in the scorching sun and arid weather. Furthermore, the children would do menial chores around the palace grounds until they were old enough to be put to work on other strenuous tasks. However, it seemed that Hepzibah's youngest daughter Raisa would soon be taken to serve the first wife of Pharaoh Seti I, the Queen Nafretiri. Since the queen had recently given birth to twin offspring and was going to need the help of both Egyptian servants and Hebrew slaves and for the fact that her daughter knew how to speak Egyptian, was the reason why she was chosen, also.

Despite their harsh life, they were given a chance of survival even if they were still at the mercy of the Egyptians. Yet they kept up their prayers to their 'God' in hopes that one day they would be able to leave Egypt and be free from bondage.

* * *

**(A Med-jai's Home)**

* * *

Since the time of the earliest Pharaohs of Egypt, there has always been the Med-jai the sacred protectors of Pharaoh and the Royal Family of Egypt.

The majority of the Med-jai population lived on the outskirts of Thebes in small villages that scattered between the city and the borders to the vast desert. Although, some of the members of the Med-jai lived within the city, as well. For several of them were well-known scholars, teachers, a few of them even became scribes, and the rest kept their oath and duty of becoming Pharaoh's sacred bodyguard's. Given that, most of the Med-jai people considered that being Pharaoh's protector was the most important position for one of their kinds to be able to carry out in any lifetime.

In the village nearest to Thebes lived a huge Med-jai family. Within this family were three brothers, their wives, and their many children. The eldest brother was named Uthman, and he was the Chieftain of all twelve tribes of the Med-jai. By him the laws were made, he ruled judgment, and was considered the most respected among his family and people. Uthman was known to be a proud man, but he was a good, skillful, and just leader who knew how to take care of his people. His family consisted of his wife Faridah and their five children. The eldest of their sons was named Jabari; he would be next in line to be the Chieftain of the twelve tribes when his father passes onto the afterlife. His two younger brothers were named Kasiya and Salih. All three of them were training to become Med-jai guards for Pharaoh Seti I. In addition, in the village lived one of Uthman's younger brothers, his name was Shakir, he was the Captain of the Med-jai that were posted at the royal palace of Pharaoh Seti I. He was in charge of specifically choosing the men that would serve and protect the royal family. For this was considered a sacred duty and to be chosen for this task was most honorable. Shakir's wife was called Masika, and she too knew the ways of the warriors known as the Med-jai. For it was common knowledge that the women in the Med-jai tribes also learned how to fight like their men. In case one-day raiders would come and if the men were away, the women would be able to defend their homes. They had six children, the majority of them being males and the last one being a girl. Their eldest boy Teremun was also training to become a Med-jai guard and to one day have a position like his father's does. Another of his brothers, Sefu was also training to be Med-jai, as well. Mensah was the youngest brother of both Chieftain Uthman and Shakir. Mensah lived within the city of Thebes with his wife and two sons. The reason he did not live in one of the villages was that he was the liaison between Pharaoh Seti I. and the Med-jai people. Therefore, he had to be close to the palace in case pharaoh wished to send word to the people about something important. Mensah was also a scribe for the pharaoh, as well. He specifically worked with another scribe named Baniti. The both of them each had their own jobs to do in the palace and yet there were times in which they did work together, also. Nkosi and Sekani the sons of Mensah would learn from their uncles and train with their cousins to become Med-jai, for it was a part of their heritage and they needed to know it. However, even if they wore the mark of the Med-jai, they were to become scribes for the pharaoh and not his bodyguard's. In end, though it did not matter that they were still considered children in the eyes of most adults. Nevertheless, by the standards of Med-jai tradition, they were old enough to begin their long and hard training. The same length of time it took a person who was learning to become a scribe. For it takes many years of practice to wield a sword properly, as well that it takes a person to memorize the language of their land.

Not to mention, in the eyes of the gods and goddesses they had to be prepared for their role as protectors to 'the great living god', the Pharaoh of Egypt and his family. Soon enough, these young boys would grow up to be men, when that transpires their journey will truly begin.

* * *

**(A Theban Temple Home)**

* * *

From the time, the ancient religion of Egyptians had been established. They had worshipped countless of deities of many kinds to hear their prayers. A number of these deities have singled out to be worshipped individually, for example Osiris, Isis, Hathor, and many other deities, as well. Each deity had been honored in many ways by the Egyptian people. However, the greatest honor that one could bestow on such an important figure of their religion was by building them their own place of worship.

Temples were found everywhere in Egypt. For each city had their own temple built for a specific deity. The reason the temples were built was so that there would be a cosmic center by which the people could have communication with the gods and the homes of the gods and goddesses. The large temples were built out of stone so that they would last forever. For they were meant to last longer than any building that were intended to house mortals. There were six main parts to the temple. The visit begins where two huge blocks make up the front that is called the pylon. The pylon is the large gate at the front of the temple. The walls of the pylon are decorated with carved images of the pharaoh, the gods and goddesses. In front of the pylon are two obelisks and large statues of the Pharaoh Seti I. Once you enter the entranceway into the courtyard, you can look ahead and see the doorways into the rooms beyond the courtyard for each one of these rooms is more sacred than the one before it. The courtyard is a large open area without a roof. In the outer walls of the temples, they are covered with scenes that are carved onto stone or they are brightly painted portraying the pharaoh fighting in battles and the inner walls portray the pharaoh performing various rituals with the many gods and goddesses. Common citizens were only allowed to enter the courtyard on festival days and weren't able to go further into the temple. Even on the rest of the days of the year, the people were not permitted to enter the courtyard at all. Also in the courtyard is a row of palm pillars that surround the area and another pylon that's the gateway to the next room. The hypostyle hall is a large room with pillars. It's mainly dark except for the light that streams in through the windows that cut into the roof in which illuminates the center aisle. This particular hall represents the beginning of time in which is symbolized by a marshland. It is filled with pillars that look like papyrus plants. The pillars in the dark corner look like papyrus plants that are closed buds. However, when the light shines in, the pillars look as if the papyrus plants are blossoming. This particular room is used for religious rituals and only the important priests and the pharaoh are allowed to enter the hypostyle hall. Next, as a person continues to walk in the hall, a person may notice that the ceiling is getting lower and the floor is beginning to slant upwards as one move further into the temple. This is because a person is getting closer to the sanctuary, which is the most sacred part of the temple, itself. The sanctuary is considered the most special and important part of the temple structure. For in this part of the temple stood the shrine where a figure of the god or goddess stood in the middle of the room and on the walls of the room were decorated with scenes of the many deities. However, the only ones allowed in this particular room were the high priestesses, high priests, and the pharaoh could ever enter the sanctuary. Situated outside the temple was a huge pool of water that was called the sacred lake. From here, the priests used water from the sacred lake to perform the rituals inside the temple.

The pharaoh supposedly was the head of all temples. He was the direct link with the gods and goddesses and it was his responsibility to give offerings to each god every day. As a divine being himself, the pharaoh was the only person in Egypt who conversed with the gods directly and intervened on behalf of the people. However, the pharaoh could not personally give offerings in each temple, to each god, at all times of the day. Therefore, the priests became the pharaoh's representatives to the gods. Priests would care for each god's house and they would make offerings to the deity who lived there. The offerings came from the land that was owned by the temple, and for this reason, priests would acquire more land and resources for the gods. As a result, they eventually controlled thousands of acres, in which they oversaw the cultivation of crops, and were taxed just as any other groups were. A large portion of Egypt's economy relied on the temples and the lands that they worked in the name of the pharaoh and the gods. The priests' duties entailed for them to care for the gods and too attend to their needs. They also performed funeral rites, they taught school, supervised the artists and works, and advised people on problems.

In the great city of Thebes at the local Theban temple lived several initiates that would soon be in the services of the gods and goddesses. One of them was named Ini-herit, then there was Imhotep, afterwards there was Onuris, and finally there was Ramla. Each of them had high expectations to enter the services of the gods and goddesses one day. They all came from noble families, except for one of them. However, the Theban priests told the boys that they should have no worries for each of them would be accepted into the priesthood and one day they would be serving their gods and Pharaoh Seti I. Ramla on the other hand would be adopted by her Aunt Menefer, who was appointed by the pharaoh to be the Priestess of Isis. Because her aunt held favor with the pharaoh, the title of 'Priestess of Isis,' would pass onto her. All of their families were happy to know that one day they would have a priest or priestess in their families. For it was considered a good position to have in society.

First, the initiates started with going to school in the mornings to learn the basics of scribe training, also. They need to learn how to read, write, mathematics, and all other subjects, as well. Furthermore, they need to memorize prayers and hymns, the various names of the gods and goddesses. Not to mention, the numerous rituals that have to be performed on a daily basis, as well. What is more is that the new initiates must learn the rules they need to follow when they go to live in the temple. For example, on certain days they are not allowed to eat fish. Every morning before the rituals take place, the priests and priestesses must purify themselves. They were only allowed to wear robes of linen because garments of wool and leather were forbidden and their shoes were made out of papyrus. Then they each would learn the different ways the temple was run. For there were many things one must know in order to be in the service of the gods and goddesses.

* * *

**(The Royal Home)**

* * *

On the east bank of the Nile River laid the immense capital of Thebes, also known as, 'The City of Amon-Ra." In the middle of this great city, a grand palace was built to house the royal family. The Theban palace was built out of wood still it made a magnificent appearance with its gaily painted outer walls and tall cedar staves planted before the entrance that flew the blue and white pennants of the pharaoh. Over the front entrance hung a columned balcony where the royal ones could lounge with cushioned ease and gaze at the colorful ships that glide, north and south, along the Nile River. This was the "window of appearance" that was apart of every Egyptian palace. On it, the royal personages made their ceremonial appearances before the public, or held presentation affairs for their favorites. There were many apartments in the palace. Each had separate quarters, completely staffed. There were also many state rooms, offices, stores, and courts. The entire palace was not only the royal residence; it was also the seat of the government. Every room in the family section of the palace was a masterpiece of color and design. Ceilings and walls were not frescoed but painted with distemper, with such realistic scenes as papyrus marshes, so that a room seemed to be an extension of the outside world. The green walls were relieved by the lifelike flashing bodies of birds in flight. Other walls were tiled a wonderful deep blue, traced with designs in gold. The floors on which the royal family walked on were vibrantly painted with designs of the animals and birds that these people loved. In addition, every piece of furniture in the palace marked it as lived in by people set apart from all others in their time by an appreciation of luxury and comfort and beauty. For each item in use had its own individual beauty others were designed for beauty alone. Every window and doorway opened upon gardens. Before the palace, sweeping down to the west bank of the Nile River, is a park that Pharaoh Seti I had built for the pleasure of his first wife, Queen Nafretiri, and to add to her amusement he had constructed within the garden an artificial lake, six thousand feet long. Another part of the great palace was the 'harem'. In this section of the royal household it was purely devoted to the women and children of the royal palace, which included Pharaoh Seti I.'s, first wife Queen Nafretiri, the pharaoh's lesser wives, his concubines, their female attendants, and the children born to pharaoh from his many women. The only males allowed in the harem were the pharaoh, fathers, brothers, sons, and guards. Even as the harem was secluded from the common society, it still was of great political importance. For inside the harem, mothers of possible future leaders fought over who should become heir to the throne. Furthermore, women who were married to important officials lived there, as well.

Living in the palace was a great privilege to do so. For only the family of the 'divine one' lived in such splendor. The immediate family of Pharaoh Seti I was as follows, his first wife, Queen Nafretiri, she was the King's Great Wife, Mistress of Upper and Lower Egypt, and their two daughters; Nefertari and Nefertiri were recognized as King's Daughter (of his body). His second wife, Queen Tuya, was the King's Wife and their son, Crown-Prince Rameses, was the Eldest King's Son (of his body) and First King's Son. In addition, there was Princess Bythia, she was a full sister to Seti I. and was recognized as King's Sister. She had one son of her own his name was Tuthmosis. However, everyone called him Moses. Additionally, Pharaoh Seti had many other children, as well.

It would be in this place and land that intrigue and fate would play a huge part. Lives will be meddled with for the god's will use them as mere pawns in this particular twisted game that was destiny. Each of them has a role to play. Not realizing that in the end, the outcome will determine who survives it all. Therefore, their fate has begun to thread itself since the day they were born. As it weaves during their life, everything is coming together.

Wish to see how they continue their ancient lives and how they progress, _until the next scroll. _

_That is if you're interested._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay here is the third chronicle; I hope its okay to read. I might have gone overboard on the details and some others thing, as well. In addition, it might be a bit boring, as well. Not to mention, it probably doesn't make much sense. Therefore, please just bear with me. However, is it still good enough to go on or not really? Just please review and be honest. Furthermore, it might be awhile before I can start writing the next chapter. Nevertheless, I will try to keep updating, so until then.

* * *

**Meaning of Names:**

**Abasi-** Egyptian it means, "Stern".

**Anck-Su-Namun: **Egyptian, "She lives through Amun", a variant of Ankhesnamun.

**Baniti- **Egyptian it means, "Teacher".

**Bythia- **Hebrew it means, "Daughter of God", a variant of Batya.

**Dendera-** Egyptian it means, "From Dendera".

**Ezra- **Hebrew it means, "Helper".

**Faridah-** Egyptian it means, "Unique, peerless", and the feminine form of Farid:

**Hepzibah-** Hebrew it means, "My delight is in her", and it's a variant of Hephzibah.

**Imhotep-**Egyptian it means, "He comes in peace'.

**Ini-herit- **Egyptian it means, "He who brings back the distant one".

**Jahi- **Egyptian it means, "Dignified".

**Jabari- **Egyptian it means, **"**Fearless, brave".

**Kasiya- **Egyptian it means, **"**Departs".

**Maskini-** Egyptian it means, "Poor".

**Masika- **Egyptian it means, "Born during rain".

**Meht-urt-** Egyptian it means, "Represented by a cow".

**Menefer-** Egyptian it means, "Beautiful City".

**Mensah-** Egyptian it means, "Born Third".

**Moses-** In Egyptian it means, "Taken from the water", in Hebrew it means, "Saved from the water".

**Nafretiri- **Egyptian it means, "Beautiful creation".

**Nkosi-** Egyptian it means, "Rules".

**Nefertiri-** Egyptian it means, "The beautiful one has come", a variant of Nefertiti.

**Nefertari-** Egyptian it means, "The most beautiful".

**Onuris-** Egyptian it means, "Brings back the distant one".

**Panya-** Egyptian it means, "Mouse".

**Raisa-** Hebrew it means, "Rose".

**Ramla- **Egyptian it means, "Prophetess".

**Rameses- **Egyptian it means, "Son of Ra".

**Shakir- **Egyptian it means, "Grateful".

**Sekani-** Egyptian it means, "Laughs".

**Salih- **Egyptian it means, "Upright".

**Sefu- **Egyptian it means, "Sword".

**Seti-**Egyptian it means, "pillar," or "dazzle", a variant of Seth.

**Teremun- **Egyptian it means, "Loved by his father".

**Tuya: **Egyptian meaning, "Unknown".

**Uthman-** Egyptian it means, "A friend of Muhammad ".

* * *

**A.E. Information:**

**Moses: **Researchers agree that the biblical name of Moses is a shortened form of an ancient Egyptian name, as in Tuthmosis. It is believed that the prefix of Moses' name was lost.

**Queen Tuya: **Was the actual mother of Rameses II and really the first wife of Pharaoh Seti I.

**Titles: **For example, like, King's Sister, Eldest King's Son (of his body), etc are real titles that were used by the royal family in Ancient Egypt.

**Ostraca: **Fragments of pottery or stone used for writing less important documents. Children's lessons or simple calculations were written on ostraca.

**Scribe: **One of the officials who wrote things down, and acted as record keepers. They oversaw public works and recorded public occasions.


End file.
